Ep1  The Beginning
by Lone Werewolf Ninja
Summary: The new editted version to my old and uncompleted Naruto fanfic. This episode is dedicated to the first 3 episodes of the anime Naruto.Naruto's graduated to Genin, where he meets the other characters. Fanmade characters include Shunji, Hoshnu and more!


**Please comment. Thanks! (Read the other episodes I've written too! They will be updated soon, so keep checking!)**

"Yawwwww…."

Naruto opened his eyes and yawned as he climbed out of the bed.

"Another ordinary day at the Konoha Ninja Academy…." Naruto thought as he was eating his breakfast – instant Ramen and milk. Then suddenly, he jerked up after the drowsiness disappeared. "Oh yeah…it's my first day of Ninja today! Yes!" He smiled and giggled contently; recalling the incident that happened before – when he uses his new technique Kage Bunshin No Jutsu and beat up Misuki, a traitor who wanted to steal the Scroll of Forbidden Techniques.

"All right! Let's get going now!" Then he changed into his normal outfit and trotted joyfully off to the Ninja Academy.

When he finally arrived, he found out that most of his classmates were present. Including his two rivals, Uchiha Sasuke – the No. 1 best Genin in Konoha, who was a descendant to the Uchiha clan, and Tanatsuki Shunji, who is a descendant to the Tanatsuki clan, which – like the Uchiha or the Hyuuga clan – attained a secret eye technique through bloodlines. Both of them are sitting quietly in their sits. Naruto glanced around and, seeing that his crush Haruno Sakura hasn't arrive, his eyes fall on Hoshnu Orimoto, who'd also sitting down silently in a corner of the classroom. He stared with admiring eyes, grinning like an idiot to himself. Then, when he's about to say 'hi' to her, he suddenly realize Hoshnu staring at Shunji with love-sick eyes. She's blushing too.

Naruto snorted irritably and sat down. After a few moments, Haruno Sakura entered the classroom. He waved to her but Sakura pushed him away and sat beside Sasuke. Naruto stared at both of them with anger and frustrations, and wanted to get back on Sasuke. But, as their teacher Iruka enters the classroom, everybody kept very silent.

"All of you had made great successes and efforts in order to pass tests and become a Genin. From today onwards, you are a Genin, a Ninja. You will be tasked with different missions and you must accomplish it," Iruka stopped for a moment," And now, I will announced the different groups of five as different teams."

Everyone was shocked and surprised – they didn't expect to be completing missions in a team of five!

"Hmm….I wondered who will be in my team. I hope they are Sakura and Hoshnu…I would accept any other two except Sasuke and Shunji." Naruto thought.

"….Team of five? I can complete the missions on my own…" Thought Sasuke.

"….Hmph…"Shunji growled.

"I'm going to be with Sasuke-kun! I must! Watch it, Ino-pig!" Sakura grinned and squealed silently to herself.

So they waited and waited…until Iruka read out the members of Team 7.

"Naruto, Sakura, Hoshnu….."Iruka sighed as he saw Naruto bouncing up and down," And Sasuke and Shunji." Naruto rolled his eyes and fainted.

That day went on normally…until Naruto spotted Sasuke eating his lunch of rice balls at a window AND Shunji munching on an apple on a branch of a tree. Both of them didn't notice Naruto, who's hatching an 'evil' plan.

"Heh heh heh…" Naruto simpered sinisterly to himself. "I'm going to make Sasuke and Shunji pay for it..."

"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" Naruto and his duplicates knocked Sasuke and Shunji down…though they put up a hard fight.

**[Here's Shunji's side of the conflict… (I won't be bothered to retell the Sasuke's part…I think everyone would know…)**

Shunji was staring into the sky, at the drifting clouds, deep in thought. When suddenly…

"HIYAAAAAA!!"

Shunji turned his head, muscles tensed, and ducked swiftly. The fleeting Naruto couldn't keep his balance in the air, flew past Shunji's head and crashed straight onto the ground. Shunji stared, and muttered, "Hmph…You want to test my skills eh? It would take more than that to strike me, Naruto."

Just then, the 'Naruto' on the ground receded into a puff of smoke.

"What?..." Shunji frowned. Suddenly, a shrill cry ranged above his head; and two Naruto(s) fell like meteorites onto Shunji.

"Shadow Clones…tch…" Shunji gritted his teeth annoyingly. He sends his right fist into the air, hammering one Naruto onto the other branches on the tree. The other Naruto grinned and extended his leg, posing as if he's trying a flying kick. Alerted, Shunji crossed his arms into an 'X' shape – this formation allows him to shield from airborne attacks. Suddenly, the Naruto disappeared into a wisp of smoke.

"Oh no…" Shunji realized the trap. He tried to rotate his body into another formation that can give him more advantage in this many versus one combat. But it's too late.

"Neh neh neh! It's my turn now, ha! This is the real deal!" The (seemingly) real Naruto emerge from behind Shunji. He held up a rope and smirks in joy – apparently he wanted to tie Shunji up. Shunji tried to move, but his movements are locked by two Naruto clones clinging on both of his shoulders.

Indeed. Sasuke and Shunji had put up a good fight. But who knows…Naruto is really 'cunning' in these sorts of things, for now…

In the end, Naruto was beaten up by Shunji, who has managed to untie the ropes and escaped from the small fissure in the Hokages' monuments where Naruto had left him. And because of the spoiled milk, he ended up in the toilet the whole day……

---------------------------To be continued in the next episode-------------------------------


End file.
